onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 338
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 443 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Robin | rating = 7.9 | rank = 6 }} "The Delight of Having Met People! The Gentleman Skeleton's True Colors" is the 338th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Onboard the Thousand Sunny, Brook tells his story of being a musician before being killed. However, his spirit was able to reanimate his skeleton due to the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. He also tells of having his shadow stolen, and thus cannot be out in open sunlight. A ghost suddenly appears in the galley, and the Straw Hat Pirates find out that they have been targeted by the ghost isle Thriller Bark, which has found them. Long Summary Brook is aboard the Thousand Sunny, greeting everyone, refers to himself as "Just Dead Bones" Brook. Chopper is seen with a cross. Brook approaches Robin, commending her beauty, asks if he could see her panties. Nami comically hits him calling him a perverted skeleton. Usopp gathers exorcism materials and began an attempt to exorcise an evil spirit - Brook. Brook inquired where the evil spirit was and Usopp and Chopper comically answered, saying it was Brook. While in the ship, Brook mentioned he has not had food to eat in so long and requested milk to drink. Luffy, called him "Korobokle" and Brook corrected him. Brook inquired what Luffy's name was and he was told. Then Luffy asked Brook what he was and Zoro comically asked why they did not ask those questions when they first met. Sanji prepared dinner, which they all heartily enjoyed. After dinner, Brook told the crew he was a Devil Fruit user of Yomi Yomi no Mi. Brook told them he had died once, years past and the Yomi Yomi No Mi grants its user the ability to be resurrected. He told them he was once a pirate like them (which excited Luffy) and he was aboard the ship they found him on. He went on telling them his crew came to the Sea of Devils but were defeated by a stronger pirate crew, killing his crew mates and himself. While he was alive, Brook explained to them that he just simply could not swim. However, after death, his soul returned from the underworld. His soul was unable to find his body on time due to the fog that makes that part of the sea difficult to navigate. It took one year for his soul to find his body and by then, he had decomposed to bones. Zoro asked how Brook still has his hair, and Brook responded saying he has tough roots. Usopp asked if Brook was a human or ghost and Brook responded that he was scared of ghosts. On hearing that, Nami brought out a mirror so as to show Brook how he looked. Brook was very scared at seeing the mirror. That was when Usopp and Chopper realized that Brook had no reflection and shadow. They referred to him as a vampire and the crew was ready to attack except Luffy, who thought Brook was awesome. Brook told them, him being a skeleton and having no shadow are unrelated. He told them he cannot live or see the sunlight because his shadow is stolen. Robin asks what would happen if Brook saw the sunlight and he answered that he would disintegrate. He then told them of an incident he witnessed when a person who had no shadow comes in contact with sunlight. Brook, yet after telling his story was still delighted. He told the crew of how he had aimlessly traveled that sea lonely and scared and waiting to die, however, he lived on. He told them they were his joy. Brook, at that point, refused Luffy's offer to join his crew, saying if he left the covers of the fog, it would be a matter of time before he disintegrates. He told them he would wait until he gets his shadow back. Luffy was upset at Brook's statement and told Brook, if Brook needed his shadow, he would get it back for him. Luffy, demanded who the person was but Brook refused to tell him. Then, Brook decided to play music for them stating he was the past crew's musician. Luffy, excited that Brook is a musician, said Brook must join his crew. Just as Brook was about to play a song, he noticed a hollow and yelled "Ghost" and a rocking feeling was felt on the ship. Upon coming out to see what had happened, the crew noticed a huge object on their course. Brook told them it was the back of the gate and told the Straw Hat crew to come look at the back of the ship. Reaching there, they were surprised by what they saw. Brook then asked if they picked up a floating barrel. Luffy had a flashback of picking up a floating barrel, and told Brook they did. Brook told them it was a trap and their ship has been targeted after that incident. Luffy asked why an island was there and Brook responded telling them it is the wandering ghost island - Thriller Bark. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Sanji had given Brook milk to drink however, in the anime, Brook requested milk to drink. *In the manga, Luffy called Brook Koropokkuru, while in the anime Luffy called him Korobokle. *In the anime, in Brook's flashback, the man shown running into the sunlight does have a shadow. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 338 de:Hito ni aeta Yorokobi! Gaikotsu Shinshi no Shōtai